


Revelation

by wiltedpleasures



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedpleasures/pseuds/wiltedpleasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot reveals to Alana a revelation from Mason. Set during Digestivo, pre-eel suffocation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Margot couldn’t decide what was scarier, the fact the Mason knows about her and Alana or the fact that he has a surrogate with a baby, _her baby_ , hiding somewhere. The Verger estate is far too big for herself to look for the surrogate, that is if the woman is even on the property, but the heiress still couldn’t shake the fact that Mason knew about Alana. The truth about them.

Margot was so deep in thought that she hadn’t even felt a pair of warm yet familiar arms wrap around her waist, causing her to jump. “Sorry,” Alana murmurs, resting her chin on Margot’s shoulder. She allowed herself to get comfortable, sighing deeply after the events of the long day of dealing with Mason and his vile words.

Margot closed her eyes and tried to let herself do the same, Alana always seemed to be warm. Suddenly, Mason’s disgusting accusing tone _“How long have you and Dr. Bloom been an item?”_ he said it almost as if he wanted to threaten Alana’s life on the spot. Mason _always_ takes away the good things from Margot.

The women were in the stables, Mason upstairs in the main house of the Verger estate, probably surrounded by his pathetic henchmen and scary surgical supplies. Margot was brushing the mane of one of her many horses and Alana put her hand on top of Margot’s occupied one to help brush the long hair.

The younger woman abruptly pulls her hand away and steps herself out of the warm embrace of Alana’s arms. Alana says nothing, wordlessly readjusting her cane in the hay covered floor. She was used to Margot acting like this while they were both in public and accepted it, she knew how crucial it was to keep this, whatever this was, a secret. Alana wasn’t ashamed of what she had with Margot, not at all, she just knew if Mason ever found out it wouldn’t be good. But today, Margot was acting especially cold due to the fact that they were alone far off in the stables with Mason and his henchman dealing with Will on the main property.

Alana sighs heavily before speaking. “Margot, did I say something earlier? Did I upset you? I’m sorry about earlier, I know I shouldn’t have looked at you like that. I wasn’t thinking, I just-“ Alana rambles, bringing a hand to run through raven-colored waves before Margot turns around abruptly and kisses her. Hard.

“I like when you look at me like that,” Margot reassures, looking the shorter woman square in her icy blue eyes, both hands holding onto her face.

Alana, startled for a moment, smiles a little once she regains her composure. “But...” Alana muses, questioning where Margot stood on the issue.

Margot sighed, bringing one of the psychiatrist’s hand to her lips. “Mason…he… h-he knows. I don’t know how he came to that conclusion but he knows. I’m sorry, Alana.” Margot mumbles, head bowing in shame.

She hears Alana exhale, slow and fast all at the same time as she processes this new information. She feels Alana bring a finger under her chin. “Okay. He knows. But you know what?” Alana asks, pausing to play with the ends of Margot’s brown curls.

Margot looks up to meet Alana’s eyes, the eyes that seemed to calm her in every situation. “What?” the heiress asks.

“Your brother will go to prison. I will make sure of that. We still have time. I meant that when I said it,” Alana says, smiling warmly.

Margot flicks her eyes back and forth between Alana’s eyes, to her lips, to her eyes back again. She didn’t know how or why she was deserving of this wonderful woman to come into her life. Their eyes remained locked together as Alana holds onto Margot’s hand, her thumb stroking the soft knuckles.

The only sound coming from the soft neighs of the horses and the whipping cold wind outside the stables doors, where they had both met each other for the first time. Margot breaks her stare from Alana’s icy blue eyes to look at the snow flurrying around the air outside. “Mason also revealed something else,” Margot notes, suddenly remembering the anonymous surrogate.

“What? That you suck at hiding hickies?” Alana teases, only trying to make the younger woman smile.

Margot purses her lips, clearly unamused at the inappropriately timed joke and tugs her hand out of Alana’s. Alana pouts and tries to cradle Margot’s elbow. “Hey, wait. I’m sorry. That was dumb of me to say. What else did he say, Margot?” Alana asks, concerned now.

Wide green eyes meets Alana’s once again, to prove how serious she is. “There’s a surrogate somewhere around here. My baby. With Will,” Margot whispers.

Alana takes her hand once again, giving a reassuring squeeze. “What are we waiting for?” Alana asks, tugging on the heiress’s hand to assure the other woman that she was more than willing to help. Margot finds herself smiling at the back of the other woman’s head as they rushed out of the stables. She really didn’t know what she did to deserve Alana Bloom in her life.


End file.
